A HTTYD FanFic
by LugiaLuver1
Summary: A HTTYD Fanfic. More @ lugialuver1 . deviantart . com / gallery / ?26408968 # HTTYD - Fanfic : Remove the spaces
1. Hazel's Arrival

_It's been three weeks since we left Hurst... When is this blasted ship going to arrive at port!_

Hazel Haddock age 18, after leaving her home at the island of Hurst for the last time, is on her way to Burke, the most renowned viking island in all of history.

"Hamish! Are we there yet?" Hazel demanded. "I'm tired of all this sailing!"

"Hazel, I know you just want to get there and get this move over with, but this fog-bank has set us back by days," Hamish tried to reason.

"Move? That's what you call this? A MOVE? My parents are dead, and the only family I have lives on an island 600 miles away from home!"

Hazel was renowned for having a very short temper and being strong despite her size. Her parents had just been killed three weeks ago when they accidentally stumbled upon a family of Monstrous Nightmares taking a break. She had been told that if anything were to happen to her parents she was to pack quickly and get on the next ship to Burke. Just after they had set sail, a dense fog rolled in, obscuring the ship and slowing the 5 day trip to a three week long boat ride, making hazel's short temper even shorter.

"LAND HO!"

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

On Burke...

"Hiccup! Wanna go on a flight with me?" Astrid asked.

"Not right now, Astrid, mabie later," Hiccup absentmindedly replied. "There's someone Toothless and I have to go meet at the docks."

"And who might that be?" Astrid is Hiccup's girlfriend and has a low tolerance for certain things, and one of them is not knowing the full story.

"My aunt and uncle over on Hurst just recently died, so my cousin's coming to live with us. A fog rolled in just after they left, so their journey was made longer, and my cousin has a short temper and doesn't like sailing, so Toothless and I are going to meet the ship and lead them in." Hiccup was reluctant to tell Astrid about his cousin being a girl because it could make her suspicious. "I'll meet back up with you later. Come on, Toothless. Time to fly!"

"All right..."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Back on the ship...

Hazel was leaning as far over the side as she could without falling, trying to see the barren rock of an island she was heading to and to find out what makes it so famous. _Blast! Still can't see anything through this fog..._

"NIGHT FURY!"

After those two words were spoken, panic ensued on the ship, but as soon as she saw who was riding on the dragon she calmed down a bit.

"Everyone, calm down!" Hiccup started, "He's not going to eat you!"

"Not going to eat us! But he's a dragon!" Murmurs of agreement followed that statement.

"But if my cousin's riding him, we can trust this Night Fury." Hazel had always had faith in her cousin, ever since the beginning she knew he was going to be great. "Training dragons now, eh' Hiccup?"

"Good to see you too. Now have the ship follow me and Toothless here and we'll lead you to the island."

Toothless stuck out against the fog, so it was easy to follow them, and they made quick work getting to the island. One thing struck her as odd though, _why does this Night Fury have a makeshift tail-fin?_

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

After everyone had gotten off the ship, Hazel went over to meet Hiccup.

"It's good to see you again, cousin," Hazel told him with a big hug. "I can see that you and your dragon are the reason that this island is so famo-_Eeep!_"

Toothless had just leaned in-between them to get a closer look at Hazel. His eyes were locked onto hers. _It's almost like he's evaluating me..._ Toothless gave a curt not of approval and leaned back out.

"Is this the cousin you were telling me about, Hiccup?"

Hazel and Hiccup jumped. "Astrid, PLEASE don't sneak up on me, and Toothless, you should be giving me some warning next time," Hiccup sighed. "Some help you are..."

"Chirr..." Toothless's only response was to laugh at him in his own little way.

"Yes, I'm his cousin," Hazel bluntly replied. "The name's Hazel Haddock."

"Pleased to meet you." Hiccup could tell that this wasn't going too well. "Astrid, we can go on that flight as soon as I get Hazel to Robber so she can start her training."

"Training?" Hazel asked.

"Yes, Dragon Training." Hiccup explained. "You have a week to learn the basics and three weeks after that to find yourself a dragon. If at the end of those three weeks you have not found yourself a dragon to be your partner, I am to assign you a dragon based on you personality and abilities, so let's go find Gobber and have your training begin!"


	2. Training

_I have to admit... Flying is exhilarating! Mabie this dragon training won't be so bad..._

Landing was a different story. Toothless wasn't as smooth as he normally was because his tail needed some adjusting. As he landed, Hazel hit her head against Hiccup's.

"_Oww..._" Hazel said while rubbing her head. "The flying was fun, but the landing was **TERRIBLE**!" This statement resulted in a growl from Toothless.

"Sorry 'bout that," Hiccup apologized. "His tail needs a few adjustments."

At first glance, the training-pit wasn't that impressive, but Hazel learned not to judge something by it's appearance.

"Wow..." Hazel looked around the room and then at Hiccup. "_This_ is the training room?"

"Of course it is! What did you think it'd look like? A forest? Humph, we'd be training on the neighboring island then." A somewhat stout man missing a leg and a hand walked... er hobbled in with a bunch of other vikings. "My name's Gobber the Belch, and you must be Stoick's niece, Hazel."

"Yes sir. Hey, Hiccup, who's he?" Hazel whispered while looking at Tuffnut, "He's kinda cute, and is that his sister?"

Hiccup just looked at her for a minute, wondering if she was serious. "That's Tuffnut and his twin sister Ruffnut. They ride the Hideous Zippleback. The overweight one is Fishlegs with his Gronkle. and next to him is Snotlout and his Monstrous Nightmare."

At the words "Monstrous Nightmare", Hazel froze-up momentarily.

"You Ok?"

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm fine." _I don't ever want to be near that dragon..._

"Hiccup, Astrid, fly patrol on the neighboring island to check for old dragon traps," Gobber instructed. "The rest of you get ready for today's training and say hello to our newest trainee, Hazel Haddock."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

At the week's end, Hazel had mastered everything Gobber had thrown at her, albeit trying to impress Tuffnut. She had also found out that Fireworm, Snotlout's Monstrous Nightmare, isn't all that bad and is slowly getting over her paranoia of that dragon species.

_This week wasn't __**SO**__ bad..._ She thought while walking. _Now to find a dragon..._

While she was taking her morning walk the next day, Hiccup and a very agitated Toothless caught up to her.

"Morning, Hiccup. What's up with Toothless?"

"That's what I actually came to see you about. Toothless has been anxiously looking at the forest, so I was wanting to check it out."

"Why me then? Why not Astrid?"

"She's busy today and I thought mabie we could find you a dragon while we're out."

"That's a good enough reason for me! Besides, mabie Toothless will have a smoother landing this time." Toothless rolled his eyes at this comment.

They searched for hours, letting Toothless roam. It allowed them to finally catch up to what happened to each other over the years. In the middle of their conversation, Toothless suddenly tensed up and went into a nosedive, nearly nocking Hazel off his back.

"I THINK HE FOUND SOMETHING!" Hiccup yelled over his shoulder to Hazel.

"YOU THINK?" Hazel yelled back. "GET HIM TO SLOW DOWN!"

After a few more seconds, Toothless leveled out and landed in the middle of the forest and started to run. When he finally stopped they were next to an _EXTREMELY_ old dragon trap with a Night Fury caught in it.

"She's... _pink_," Hazel said in awe. "Aren't they normally Black or Midnight Blue?"

"Yes, but this might be one of those cases where the scale pigmentation mutates," Hiccup explained, getting blank looks from both Toothless and Hazel. *_sigh_* "She was born with weird scales." They understood that.

Hazel slowly walked around the trap to see her from the front. Once she got there the Fury just looked at her with Sky Blue eyes and when their eyes locked, something passed between them.

"Dawn..." Hazel whispered. "Hiccup, I think this is my dragon."

"I think so too. Let's get her out."

Once she was free, had stretched her wings, and Toothless had finally stopped inspecting her, Dawn sat town and looked at her new trainer and Hiccup. While they were getting her out of the trap, Hiccup and Hazel decided that for the three weeks Hazel had before her training was to start again, she and Dawn were to have "Bonding Time". Bonding Time was when trainer and dragon went to have solitude with each other to build trust and friendship. This method was especially useful for beginning trainers and their new dragons.

Hiccup had told Hazel how to get to the valley where he and Toothless had had their bonding time and was now heading back to the village. They had also decided that he would inform his father of _part_ of what she was doing and let Gobber and the others know of her "Bonding Time" and ask if they could clean up the cabin her parents used to stay in before their home at Hurst.

"Well, Dawn," Hazel said looking at her new partner, "now the fun begins."


	3. Solitude

As the days went by, Hazel and Dawn bonded quickly. The first three days or so were spent by looking around the valley or swimming in the lake. At night, they'd sit around a fire they worked together to build and watch the stars. Hazel also found out during those first few days that the second language of the people of Hurst was the same as the language of the dragons.

By the 5th day of solitude, they were ready to fly. Hiccup had stopped by a few days earlier to get measurements for Dawn's saddle. It was a lot of work figuring that Dawn wouldn't stay still, but Toothless pinning her down allowed things to go much smoother. Now he's back with the completed saddle.

"Here you go!" Hiccup said. "Let's see how it fits."

At that Dawn bolted, not leaving the valley, but making it hard to catch her. Eventually they caught her and got it on.

"Looks good!" Hazel huffed. "_Hvernig hjartarskinn það feel, Dögun? (How does it feel, Dawn?)_"

Dawn walked around, turning her body in different ways to get the feel of this new "accessory". "_Það feels góður , Hesliviður. A lítill stífur , en ÉG vilja stilla. (It feels good, Hazel. A little stiff, but I will adjust.)_"

"She likes it," Hazel translated. "Says that it's a little stiff, though."

"It'll soften up the more she uses it. Ready to fly?"

"Yes"

Flying on their own together really drew them close together, and over the remaining days, they flew as often as they could.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Back at the village, meal time.

"Hiccup, I have to visit Hurst to oversee things there for a while," Stoick the Vast announced. "You're in charge along with Gobber. Watch out for your cousin and if at all possible don't tell her where I've gone."

"Yes, dad."

"Right then," Stoick nodded. "Have to leave now. I'll be back in a month or so."

_Thank goodness he left!_ Hiccup sighed. It'd be hard to explain why Hazel came back from her "solitude" with a dragon. She was coming back tonight and official dragon training was supposed to start again tomorrow.

"Hiccup!" It was the mini viking's table. Hiccup got up and walked over, leaving Toothless to continue eating.

"Is Hazel comin back for more training tomorrow, or is she gonna chicken-out for not having a dragon?" Snotlout asked. "Oh! And what dragon are you going to assign her? A Terrible Terror to match her size?"

"Actually, she's gotten herself a dragon and is coming back tonight," Hiccup countered. "And speaking of size, Snotlout, didn't she beat you at combat training?"

"_Oooo!_" Tuffnut winced. "You just got burned!"

"Shut up, Tuff!" Ruffnut said slapping him upside the head and starting an argument.

"What kind of dragon did she find," Fishlegs asked, "and how'd she catch it?"

"Surprise," Hiccup answered, "but I'd get a good night's sleep for tomorrow, so night!"

After retrieving a very content Toothless, Hiccup headed back to the cabin. Before he fell asleep, he saw Dawn and Hazel land at their home for the night.


	4. Love Begins

The morning came all too soon for Dawn and Hazel. It took Dawn forever to fall asleep because even though she had gotten used to sleeping with Hazel, sleeping in the house was different.

"Yaawn! _Good morning, Dawn!_"

"_Morning... Time for the first day of training?_"

"_Yes, we'll have a quick breakfast then we'll head over._"

Over at the training area the mini-vikings were starting to gather around. The only one's missing were Hazel and Hiccup. They didn't have to wait long for them to arrive, though.

"Bout time you showed up..." Snotlout muttered.

"Sorry," Hiccup apologized, "but Hazel and I needed to get a few things ready."

"And now," Hazel began, "I am proud to present my dragon, Dawn the Night Fury."

Out of the shadows in the tunnel two blue eyes appeared, and then step by timid step Dawn stepped out with Toothless by her side. Her scales were polished to a shining radience.

"HA!" Snotlout laughed. "You call _**that**_ a dragon? It's _**pink**_!"

"Grrrrr..." Dawn let out a low growl. "_I'm going to..._"

"_Don't hurt him, Dawn,_" Hazel told her, "_just give him a good tackle._"

And boy did she tackle him! She let out a roar, leaped the distance between them without opening her wings, and landed right on top of him, much to Fireworm's dislike. After everyone was introduced and Dawn finally got off Snotlout, Hiccup and Hazel told the group about how they found her.

"Wow..." Fishlegs said while looking at Dawn in awe. This was surprising, because he was rarely at a loss for words.

"Well, well!" Gobber said coming in, scaring everyone out of their boots, "I see you've found yourself a dragon. Interesting color for a Night Fury, though. ANYWAYS! Time for today's training!"

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Dawn gave a massive yawn that only a dragon can do. "_That was a lot of training for one week. I'm tired..._"

"_I am too. Want to go for a swim?_"

"_All right!_"

Dawn got up and stretched herself out so they could head off, but just as they were about to walk off Tuffnut came over.

"Hazel, could I talk to you for a minute?" Tuffnut asked. He seemed a bit nervous.

"Sure," Hazel replied. "_Hitta þú there, Dögun! (Meet you there, Dawn!)_" At that Dawn flew off towards the lake.

"You can communicate with your dragon?"

"Yes, turns out that the second language for the residents of Hurst is Dragonese, the language of the dragons. What were you wanting to talk to me about?"

"Well... The other guys are starting to try and find girlfriends, and you really impressed me by how fast you've caught on to things, and..." He leaned in and kissed her, and then the both of them turned bright red.

"_Oh..._" Hazel looked down, still blushing. "I guess it worked then. I was trying to impress you, so OK," She gave him a kiss on the cheek, "but I have to go right now, so I'll see you later?"

"Sure!"

Hazel hurried down to the lake after picking up some things at the house. When she got there, Dawn was sunning herself on a rock near the lake's edge.

She cracked open an eye to look at her. "_What took you so long? And what's that face for?_"

"_What face?_" Hazel asked trying to hide her shock from what happened a few minutes ago. "_My talk with Tuff went on for a little bit, and then I stopped by the house to get some things._"

"_There's no hiding things from me, Hazel._" Dawn said, now a bit worried. "_What happened?_"

"_He kissed me..._" She whispered, and then the blushing started all over again.


	5. A New Terror

One morning a few weeks later, Hazel was woken up by Dawn's panicked movements in the room.

"_What's wrong, Dawn? Why are you so nervous all of a sudden?_"

"_We have to leave! Something... Something terrible is awakening!_"

Dawn was in a full panic and it took Hazel half-an-hour to calm her down. Once she was settled, there was a knock on the front door. It was Hiccup with an equally agitated Toothless.

"Hazel!" Hiccup said, worried. "Something's up with Toothless! All of a sudden he started to panic and shot to the ceiling! Took me forever to get him down..."

"Come on in. The same thing happened to Dawn," Hazel said opening the door wide enough for the two of them to pass through. "Well, everything but the ceiling part."

After they got in and got comfy, Dawn started a fire in the fireplace and Hazel started to get Toothless's side of the story.

"_Now, Toothless, can you possibly calm down enough to tell us what happened?_"

At first his wide eyed, slit-pupiled, panicked expression didn't seem to change, but then he began to speak.

"_I don't know. I was dreaming, but it seemed so real!_

_"A massive dragon cloaked in shadow rose up before me. All the other dragons and I feared for our lives and fled, but we couldn't escape! The next thing I knew, I was awake and on the ceiling..._

_"This terror is far worse than the Red Death and it's rising fast!_" Dawn got the same panicked expression again and moved closer to him.

"_Oh..._ That's not good considering all I've heard about him..." Hazel said solemnly, suddenly pale.

"What did he say?" Hiccup nervously asked. After she told him, he was as equally pale as she was. "_Oh..._ What are we going to do? I mean, Red Death was hard to beat, and if this thing is far worse..."

"We gather the group, figure out a plan, and calm down the other village dragons," she said, for the morning was now full of the cries of terrified dragons.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

It took most of the morning to calm all the dragons down that were in the village, but the village was still full of the sounds of terror from dragons elsewhere. In the training arena, the group was all together, waiting for Hiccup and Hazel to explain what this morning's chaos was about and calming their dragons down even more.

"Fireworm's still the most panicked out of the group," Hazel whispered to her cousin, "but everyone else seems fine."

"Yeah," Hiccup mused, "but why is that I wonder? The Monstrous Nightmares are the only dragons that are still freaked. Better explain what's going on now."

"Right. EVERYONE! Listen up! It's known that dragons can have prophetic dreams on rare occasions, and last night was one of those times.

"I managed to get Toothless to tell me what happened, and the results were... _FRIGHTENING..._"

The other vikings looked at each other starting to worry. "If by 'frightening' you mean he roared in your face, then we have nothing to worry about! You're just as desperate for attention as your wimpy cousin," Snotlout jeered. He was the only one who seemed to not be worried.

"Will you _SHUT UP_, Snotlout, and let her talk?" Tuffnut defended. "I don't suppose you happen to understand dragon speech and be able to tell us what's wrong, do you?"

"You two can fight this out later," Astrid said, clearly annoyed, "but right now, Hazel, please continue."

"Thank you! Now, as I was saying, I trust you all remember the incident with the Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus, Red Death, and how much of a terror he was." They all nodded their approval. "Well, this dream that all the dragons on the island, and mabie beyond, foretells of a greater terror far worse that is yet to come."

"This dream was not very specific about what this '_terror_' is, but we need to find that out and stop it." Hiccup concluded. "And since my father is away right now, I'm going to have a chat with Gobber about a quest to stop this thing, and recruiting some people and dragons along the way."


	6. Preparation

"How are you even sure that there's a real threat?" Gobber asked with a yawn. "I mean, if it was a dream, all it could be is a dream! How do ya' _know_ it's real?"

"_Sigh_... Gobber, we've been over this all ready!" Hiccup was tired of this, and Gobber was just as stubborn as an ox. "How could it be 'Just a dream' when every dragon in the village and on this island had the same vision?"

They'd been at this for three hours, _but at least it's not my father... _Hiccup thought. _He'd never even let me get_ this_ far into convincing him..._

"Say I agreed to let you and the rest of the group go on this quest," Gobber said walking over to the map. He was apparently tired of this too. "Who would these recruitments be and where would you even look?"

"Well... As for recruitments, we'd get Sudrah and Gleemur the Night Fury, Camicazi and Stormfly the Mood Dragon, and Thuggory and Killer the Monstrous Nightmare. Those five plus the group will give us a good sized team. As for where we'd start looking... don't know about that yet."

"_Sigh_..." Gobber ran a hand down his face. "Since your father still hasn't come back from Hurst yet, and you are talkin' sense... All right, you can go, but those you mentioned are to meet up _here_, Hiccup, we are not going to go and pick them up."

"All right. I'll have a carrier dragon take a message to each of them." After that Hiccup went and sent the messages and told the others. They decided that they'd search the Outcast Islands first and then figure out where to search next after that.

Within a week the recruits had all arrived. It didn't take Thuggory long to get to Burke since the Meatheads were just a day's journey away, less on dragonback. Sudrah was next to arrive, and then Camicazi. Until they were ready to go, Sudrah and Gleemur would be staying with Hazel and Dawn, Camicazi with Astrid, and Thuggory with Snotlout.

"_Hiccup!_" Sudrah yelled as she glomped him (MUCH to Astrid's dislike). "It's so good to see you! Who's the girl who looks like you that has the pink Night Fury?"

"_Oomph!_" Went Hiccup, out of breath. "That's my cousin Hazel and her dragon Dawn."

Sudrah left him to go say hi, and Camicazi stepped up. "Hiya, Hiccup! Long time no see! Got another great adventure planned for us?"

"Believe so."

"Great!" Even now, years later, she was still all for a good bit of excitement.

Hazel spoke up. "Ok, guys. Here's the situation! There's some unknown terror even worse than Red Death that's going to come up soon. We've learned a _bit_ more since we sent that letter a week ago, and we've learned that it is a Leviathorgan Dragon, one of epic proportions, mabie even bigger than the last one seen."

"It's been sleeping for thousands of years, but it's still been growing," Hiccup pitched in. "It's probably twice the size of Red Death by now, twice as crabby, and starting to wake up! Our job is to find it and kill it before that happens, so here's what we're gonna do..."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

From Dawn's perspective...

_Yawn! They carry on like this way too much... We dragons don't dramatize like this..._ Dawn thought sleepily, even though she WAS worried.

"_Hi, I'm Gleemur! My trainer's the one with the black hair._" Dawn turned to look at the new Night Fury.

_She's deep navy in color with blue eyes like my own, and she seems really nice._ _Finally another female Night Fury!_ Dawn happily thought. "_My name's Dawn, and my trainer's the one that looks like Hiccup, she's his cousin. It's so nice to finally have another female Night Fury to be with! Not that Toothless isn't good company..._"

"_Agreed. Did the dragons here have the same weird nightmare that I had?_"

"_If you are talking about that monster of a dragon, then yes. Hazel knows how to understand and speak our language, so when the dragons of Burke had the nightmare, she was able to interpret. That's what they're talking about now._" She and Gleemur looked towards the small group of humans. Toothless saw them watching and walked over.

"_Is this a girls talk or may I join in?_" He asked.

"_By all means!_" Dawn replied.

"_Of course!_" Gleemur added, nodding.

"_Hiccup says that we're going to depart in three days. During that time we dragons are to rest up, and they're going to get supplies and a ship, two if necessary so we can all fit._" Toothless turned to watch the mini-vikings with Dawn and Gleemur as the night fell.


	7. The Journey Begins

The night came and went and with morning work began. The dragons found a nice shady spot to nap in and the rest of the group collected food, tools, weapons, money, and packed clothes.

The next two days were spent figuring how many ships they'd need and then loading it on. Two large sized viking ships tethered together was more than enough for everyone and the supplies. They also added one more to the group, One Eye the Saber-Toothed Dragon, who's skills might come in handy.

A bit of history on One Eye. One Eye was the oldest of the Dragon Drivers, the dragons who pulled the sleighs during the winters on Burke. He was their pack-leader and a fierce fighter, despite missing an eye. A few winters back, one of the times Hazel visited Burke, One Eye helped the two of them and Camicazi get to the island of Hysterics to get the cure for Vorpentitis. Now they need his help again.

By the morning of departure, everyone was ready. They were all well rested, packed and ready to go. The only thing Hiccup worried about was what would happen if they ran into his father, or he came home before them.

"Good luck!" Gobber called as they left the docks, "And do try to come back _alive_, Hiccup. I don't want to be the one to have to tell your father that you killed yourself trying to defeat some great danger that may or may not be real!"

"No problemo, Gobber!" Camicazi called back. "We'll keep him safe!"

All that day they made quick progress towards the Outcast Islands, thanks to clear skies and a nice breeze (and not to mention a certain Doomfang that was fond of Hiccup), even though they still had two days of sailing left at least.

That night Hazel couldn't sleep, and was sitting at the front of ship. Dawn could tell that something was bothering her, but she didn't have to ask though, because someone else got to her first.

"Hi, Hazel, what's wrong?"

"Mmm? Oh, hi, Tuff. I'm just worried about what's to come," she sighed.

"That's a big sigh for one person," Tuff said, trying to cheer her up. He sat down next to her. "Hey, tell me what's bothering you."

"I'm worried about getting to the Leviathorgan too late, and if we get there in time how we're gonna get rid of it! We know what we're going to have to face, but the problem is still so vague! I just don't know what to do..."

Tuffnut noticed that she was getting close to tears. "Hey, cheer up!" he said, giving her a light kiss on the cheek. "We'll get through this together, all of us! We defeated Red Death knowing less than what we do now, so we can beat this monster of a dragon, no sweat! We just need to have faith and keep going."

Hazel smiled and leaned on him. "Thank you, Tuff. I don't know what I'd do or where I'd be without you..."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"_I can't believe it! He was able to do more for her than I could in less time! He must really care about her..._" Dawn whispered, amazed at what she was seeing.

"_You shouldn't be so surprised,_" Toothless said, sitting down next to her. "_People will amaze you at times, even though they can be pretty dumb._"

"_What do you mean?_"

"_Hiccup shot me out of the sky and ruined my tail,_" he said lifting up his one-finned tail for emphasis, "_he was a complete and utter failure as a viking, nobody liked him, and yet he impressed me. He taught me that all vikings aren't bad, to be creative, and he became my friend and lifelong companion._

"_He managed to defeat one of the great dragon terrors of all times and lived, he got a girl who's hard to impress to fall in love with him, and got his whole island and other islands to stop hunting dragons and to start training them._

"_People can really amaze you if you just watch them closely._" Toothless looked at the sky. "_Tomorrow is another day, full of new adventures and new trials, so I'd suggest getting a good night's rest._"


	8. The Storm

All through the night and the next morning, the sea was as calm as ever, but by that afternoon clouds were blowing in. The dragons were having a good time, diving in and out of the water, swimming, fishing, and in the case of the Night Furies, puking up half their fish onto their trainers, all with the Doomfang and One Eye keeping watch.

When they were finished with lunch and the dragons were resting again, Hazel noticed the Doomfang stiffen as the wind picked up.

"_What's wrong?_" She asked. Everyone turned to see who she was talking to. "_What causes you to stiffen?_"

He looked at her and then everyone else in turn. "_There's a storm coming. We must stay alert. I'll help guide the ship if necessary._"

The storm arrived within the half-hour and the Doomfang's help was greatly appreciated. It lasted all the rest of the afternoon and into the night.

"_Doomfang!_" Hazel shouted over the side of the ship, into the wind and rain. "_There's an island nearby, please help us get there for the night!_"

It wasn't long before they made land on Wooded Island and made camp in a sheltered grove of trees. For some reason the Furies were on edge.

"_Something was here..._" Dawn said, looking around the site. She was on edge, wings up, claws at the ready, eyes focused and looking from place to place, shadow to shadow, as were Toothless and Gleemur.

"_I feel we are being watched..._" Toothless growled while Gleemur sidled closer to him, slightly shaking.

Everyone was on edge, not just the dragons. "Let's build a fire to start with," Hiccup said, trying to get their minds onto other things, " then after we dry off a bit we can have dinner and get some rest."

Being busy helped ease their minds of the feeling that they were being watched. It didn't help Dawn too much because she worried about the others' safety.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

That night she kept watch over the camp, even though Toothless told her there was no need for it. There was still some food out and it could attract some unwanted guests to the campsite. A twig snapped nearby and Dawn was at high alert, keen to every sound, scent, and movement.

Out of the shadows a dragon appeared. He was many different shades of blue and... he puzzled her. He looked like a Night Fury, but lacked wings and had crystals on his shoulders.

Slowly she crept up on him. He was sniffing at the remains of the groups dinner hungrily, deciding whether or not to eat it. He was very thin and Dawn didn't know what to do, so she sat down behind him.

"_Who are you?_" She asked, making him jump. She didn't think he could go higher even if he had wings. "WHAT_ are you?_"

Heart pounding in his chest, he turned to look at her. "_I-I'm Crystallus. My mother was a Night Fury and my father was a Crystal Dragon. Forgive me for trespassing, it's just... There hasn't been very good hunting as of late, and with the other dragons on edge... I haven't had time to hunt, so..._" He looked at the ground.

Dawn's heart melted. "_Eat as much as you need,_" She said gently, looking at him. "_There is enough food for the rest of the group for in the morning and you can spend the night here if you want. It'd be safer than being out there._"

He turned and looked at her, his eyes filled with gratitude. "_Thank you, I don't know how I could ever repay you..._"

She let him eat his fill and laid down next to him for the night. "_Come with us. Hazel would take care of you like she does me, and you'd be safe, well... safer. My home on Burke has good hunting, somewhat pleasant weather, and not very much excitement._"

He looked at her, somewhat puzzled. "_You'd want me around?_" He paused and looked down. Looking up again, he gave her a small smile. "_I'll come. I've never really liked this place anyway... Too dreary..._"

She gave him a big smile. "_Good! I'll talk with Hazel in the morning._"


	9. A New Friend

Morning came, bringing good weather and a bit of panic... Hazel woke up and looked around for Dawn. When she spotted her, she quickly moved over and woke Hiccup up.

"Hiccup!"

"Mmm... Do you know what _time_ it is..."

"Wild dragon in camp. Asleep next to Dawn."

"Wha-" Hearing that Hiccup was fully awake. Seeing where she was pointing, he assessed the situation. "Let's not wake the others. We can take care of this ourselves."

He went over to Toothless to have him come along. Toothless wasn't too happy about being woken up, and neither was Gleemur, who had been sound asleep next to him. "_Darn humans..._"

"_Dawn... Dawn, wake up!_"

"_Mmm..._" Dawn lifted her head to sleepily look at the person who woke her up, and gave a large yawn, careful not to wake Crystallus. "WHY_ are you waking me up so early..._"

"_Just curious about the dragon next to you._" She gave her a look that said "I want an explanation, _NOW_," so Dawn sat up.

Dawn's movement and the sound of their conversation made Cristallus wake. When he saw Hazel, Hiccup, and Toothless, he made a startled noise and hid behind Dawn.

Looking at him and then Hazel, Dawn began. "_This is Crystallus. He's a cross between a Night Fury and a Crystal Dragon. He's somewhat timid, but very kind. He stumbled into our camp last night looking for food and I allowed him to stay the night. He would like to come with us, and stay with you and me on Burke._"

As Crystallus peeked out from around Dawn's back, Hazel thought to herself,_ there are few that Dawn trusts this quickly, and when she does they're worth having around_. She looked at Hiccup, "I wouldn't mind having him around. He's kinda cute and it's not often that Dawn trusts someone this quickly."

"Having another dragon member in the team wouldn't hurt. He can come."

Seeming to understand what they said, Dawn gave a leap of joy. Crystallus got up and slowly walked towards Hazel. For the first few minutes, they just gazed at each other. Slowly, Hazel reached out her hand and placed it on his nose, he pushed back and smiled.

After the rest of the team woke up and the "new member shock" had faded, they set off to search the island. With Crystallus as their guide they made quick work. Fireworm, Horrorcow, Daggermouth, and Sparky decided to stay back at the camp because they weren't accustomed to walking around as much as they were going to be in such tight spaces.

They ran into many different types of seclusive dragons, but nothing of world-scale danger, so they made their way back to camp. On the way back, Dawn walked with Crystallus to get to know him better, to talk with him.

"_Can you tell me why the hunting ran scarce? I don't understand how any place that used to be plentiful in, as the humans say, dragon-food could run dry in a few days._"

"_It's... complicated... One day I was at the top of my game, getting as much prey as I needed, and the next..." He looked off into the distance. "It started to dwindle... The fish vanished first, which killed those who hunted just the fish, which caused a lack of animal populace, and-_"

"_In simple Dragonese please._"

"_Oh. Basically the fish vanished, killing everything else. Also, the weather's been unusually stormy since the fish started to vanish..._"

"_Sounds like the problem we're trying to stop got here before us._" Dawn grimaced. "_We're gonna have to pick up the pace if we're gonna stop this._"

Back at camp, while the humans were packing up camp, Fireworm decided to show her dominance.

"_Figures that Dawn would go for a _half-breed_ dragon,_"she said, smirking. "_I mean, look at him! No wings, no firepower, and no spine_."

"_Well_," replied Killer, "_there aren't many dragons that can have as _pampered_ lives as us_," shooting a harsh glare towards the Crystal Fury.

"_Don't listen to those Hortugar-skaft dragons_," Dawn told him, shooting a clare back at the two Monstrous Nightmares.

Crystallus's eyes dropped. "_What they say is true, you can't deny that..._"

"_No, I can't deny the fact that you can't breathe fire or fly, but you make up for that in other ways_."

He tilted his head and looked at her. "_How?_"

"_Well, you can use your crystals the way normal Crystal Dragons would, you can track like a Night Fury, and you can go where most dragons with wings can't!_" She gave him a small lick on the cheek. "_I think your perfect the way you are., as do Gleemur and Toothless, but mostly me_."

Crystallus eyed Dawn for a moment then went back to watching the rest of the group. Fireworm and Killer's comments ticked Toothless and Gleemur off as much as they had for Dawn, and now the Night Furies were coming in for revenge.

All of a sudden everyone on the island heard two ear-splitting screeches as Fireworm and Killer shot twenty feet into the air, their tails covered in blue, Night Fury fire. Snotlout and Thuggory both gave a shout and ran over to calm down their dragons while everyone else tried not to laugh. Everyone minus the Furies and Stormfly, that is.

"_Why didn't you warn us!_" Fireworm wailed to the Mood Dragon, curling her now blackened tail around the front of her body. "_My beautiful tail, now ruined!_"

Stormfly snickered, "_Darlings, if I wanted to warn you about this, I would have,_" she turned a light shade of purple, "_but you really had this coming! And didn't you know, that black, burnt, and missing scales is the new sleek?_" With that she darted off before either one of the angry dragons could catch her.

Toothless gave them a signature smile. "_Insult one Fury, even a half-breed, and you insult all of us, and therefore must be punished._"

Once they were all packed up, they headed off once more. Crystallus was fascinated with everything. From the ships to the sea to the wide open sky above, he couldn't take in enough.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Later that evening, as everyone was starting to settle down for the night, Toothless walked over to speak to Crys.

"_Enjoying the ride_?" He asked.

Crystallus jumped. "_Oh, Toothless, it's just you._" He sighed, settled down again, and looked up at the sky, the stars beginning to show with the dimming light.

"_Afraid I was Fireworm or Killer? Don't worry, they won't bother you after the burns they got today from me and Gleemur._" He sat down next to the blue dragon and looked to the sky as well.

"_I-I am enjoying this, truly I am._" He looked around at all the dragons and humans in turn, stopping on Toothless. "_I've never experienced anything like this before, or met such wonderful friends as you, Gleemur, and Dawn. Dawn... I don't know why I feel the way I do around her..._"

Toothless started to laugh at that last comment.

"_What?_" Crys demanded, giving the black dragon a puzzled expression.

His first response was to lightly whack him upside the head with his wing. "_You _like _her, dummy! Yes, I think she's flattering too, but I've got a different Night Fury in my sights..."_

Gleemur saw him looking and waved a wing hello.

"_B-but... I _just_ met_ _you all!_"

"_So?_"

"_I just think that its a bit early to fall in... _love_ that's all..._"

"_You just haven't been used to being around your own kind, and from what I can tell,_" he nudged Crys with a wing, "_she likes you too!_"

"_Really?_"

"_Dawn doesn't normally trust a dragon as quickly as she did for you, that means you're special to her._"

Crys gave a sideways glance over at Dawn, watching as she played with Hazel and then puked up some fish onto her, to everyone's amusement. She noticed him watching and smiled. He smiled back, blushing, and then looked back to the stars, more visible than they were before.

Toothless looked at him for a minute. "_I see you enjoy looking at the sky a lot... Why is that?_"

"_The sky has always fascinated me. I never saw much of the sky through the trees, and whenever I was by the shore, there was a storm brewing._" Still having his head back, he looked at Toothless and smiled. "_I guess it's also a yearning to fly that constantly makes me look skyward._"

Toothless smiled, stood up, and stretched. "_Hold onto that dream, but don't let it make you forget who you are. I'm going to go now and get some dinner and curl up behind Hiccup for the night. Want to come with?_"

"_I'm going to stay here for a little while longer._"

"_All right._"

Toothless turned to go.

"_Toothless?_"

He turned back around.

"_Thank you, for the talk and all. It's what I needed._"

The black dragon smiled and went to join his human companion as Crystallus looked skyward once again.


End file.
